


That Which is Sufficient

by chellefic



Series: John and Rodney Ficlets [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: Rodney groaned, pushing back, trying to get John deeper.





	That Which is Sufficient

Rodney groaned, pushing back, trying to get John deeper. He needed John inside him. He hadn't known it was possible to need this much, hadn't wanted to know.

But he had wanted to love. And John was easy to love.

He just hadn't realized that needing was part of loving.

John's hands tightened on his hips, guiding Rodney's movements, as John brought them together in perfect rhythm, again and again.

And again.

Rodney moved his knees a little farther apart and dropped from his hands to his elbows, pushing his ass farther into the air, changing the angle of John's penetration. John was hitting his prostate with every stroke and the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Greedy for more, Rodney tried to move faster, but John leaned over his back, whispered in his ear. "Shh, let me do this, Rodney. Please. Please."

Rodney had no defenses when John said please. None. He groaned.

John's weight left his back, and the stroking resumed, steady and deep. John was caressing him with his cock, touching Rodney deep inside, sending pleasure shooting through him.

It wasn't enough.

But it would do.


End file.
